


The Sleeping Beauty Motive.

by CastleFall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Mind Control, Countdowns, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Kaito is a dork and we all know this, Kokichi knows more than he lets on, M/M, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Monokumarz | Monokubs Don't Exist, Shuichi is an a+ detective, Sleeping Beauty Elements, as always, despair bear likes his fairy tales, eheheheh, for now at least I might change that, i think, protect kokichi 2k19, set in the killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleFall/pseuds/CastleFall
Summary: Instead of the countdown leading to everyone's imminent demise, Monokuma decides to go a more....magical route.At the end of 12 hours someone will be cursed into a deep sleep. One only awakened by the death of another participant. Who will the Sleeping Beauty be? And will someone be wiling to kill to save their life?





	1. The Motive

The day started about as normally as one could in a killing game. 

Kaede still had the group refusing to kill each other and they were still trying to find a way to escape. That morning they were planning on seeing if Miu could create some explosives or something to blow a hole in the wall. The inventor was sure she could do it, but it would take a long time. Just as it seemed like they were going to come to a consensus Monokuma appeared on the table with his signature “upupupu.” 

“What the hell do you want?” Kaito growled. 

“That’s no way to speak to your headmaster!” Monokuma whined, “I just came to help!” 

“Help with...what?” Maki raised an eyebrow skeptically. 

“With easing into the killing game duh!” He gave the impression of rolling his eyes, “I’m giving you a motive!” 

“Even with a motive there’s no way that we’ll kill each other!” Kaede protested like usual. 

“Even if it saves someone’s life?” The bear giggled, “I’m calling this motive, ‘The Sleeping Beauty Motive!’” 

“What kind of name is that?” Kokichi laughed, smirking deviously at him, “Are you going to make us all sleep forever? How is that going to get the killing game started?” 

“Not all of you.” Monokuma shook his head. On the screen a countdown began, “In exactly 12 hours one of you will fall into a deeeep sleep. One that won’t be broken until someone kills someone else! But unlike that stupid fairy tale kissing them won’t wake them up!” 

“But what happens if no one kills anybody?” Shuichi asked, fingers fiddling with the brim of his hat, “Does that person just stay asleep forever or-” 

“How long can a human go without food or water?” 

“Uh...three days..?” 

“Then you’ll have three days before they die!” 

With a dramatic spin and that eerie laugh Monokuma vanished. 

Leaving them staring at the countdown on the screen. 

11:59:42….41….40…. 

\----- 

Time left: 8:24:14 

Kaito was watching Shuichi pace back and forth in front of a whiteboard, Several names had been written, crossed out, and then written again. 

“What I don’t get is why you’re trying to figure out who it’s going to be.” The astronaut groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. 

“I just...I don’t know what Monokuma’s going to do to them but if there’s a chance we can stop this then….” Shuichi stopped and sighed, “I don’t want anyone to die.”

“No one will die.” Kaede crossed her arms over her chest, determination in her eyes, “We’ll make sure of it.” She hesitated a bit, “But...but if the person who falls asleep is me then...I’d much rather die than know that someone else will just to wake me up.” 

“Gotta agree with her there.” An unexpected voice piped up from the back. All three shrieked and jumped. The voice began to cackle in response. Kaito’s head swivel back to see Kokichi doubled over against the wall. The laughter that filled the space coming from the small boy’s mouth. 

“How long have you been there?” Shuichi gasped. 

“Uh…” The little leader tilted his head and blinked a few times, “Ten minutes..? I don’t know. Maybe I was already in here when you came in and you just haven’t noticed til now?” 

“That doesn’t really matter.” Kaede shook her head, “What do you mean, you got to agree with me?” 

“That if anyone falls asleep it’s easy to assume they’d rather die than wake up cause someone else did.” Kokichi shrugged indifferently, “Same goes for me I guess. My organization can always find a new leader. Sure they won’t be as great as me but they’ll make do.” 

“Okay?” Shuichi frowned, “Do you have any idea who Monokuma might pick?” 

“Maybe Miu, or Ryoma, but I’m betting heavily on Kaede or you.” He pointed at Shuichi, “Considering how much the two of you protest every little thing and such. It’d make sense that either one of you could be our ‘sleeping beauty’ here.” 

“What if you’re wrong?” Kaito blurted. 

“Then I’m wrong.” Kokichi shrugged again. 

“What happens if it’s you?” 

“It’s not gonna be me.” 

“Why do you say that?” Kaede furrowed her brows. 

“Cause I’m annoying duh.” The little leader rolled his eyes, “Anyone here would be downright ecstatic if it was me. And does Monokuma seem like the type to give people what they want? No. Therefore, it’s not going to be me.”


	2. The Response

Time left: 4:19:52. 

They came up with a plan so that no one was going to be alone when the time limit ran out. 

Kaede would be with Shuichi. 

Rantaro with Maki. 

Gonta with Miu. 

Kiibo with Tsumugi. 

Ryoma with Kirumi. 

Himiko with Tenko. 

Angie with Korekiyo. 

And Kaito with Kokichi. 

And that’s how the astronaut found himself sitting in the library while Kokichi searched for a suitable board game for them to play. The two were pretty quiet for the most part. Probably because he had no idea what to say. Something was tugging on the back of his mind though, he just had to know…. 

“Hey, Kokichi, I have a question.” He asked to break the silence. 

“Go ahead.” Came the muffled voice from behind a stack of books. They hid the little leader from view, but that wasn’t all that hard with how small he was. 

“Why are you so certain that everyone will be happy if the one who falls asleep is you?” 

A beat of silence. 

“Kokichi?” 

“I told you already.” He could hear the frown and almost picture the angry look on his face, “I’m an annoying little shit. I antagonize everyone on a daily basis. I’m well aware that no one here likes me. Hell I’m actually surprised you even agreed to be paired with me.” 

“Well...Kaede wasn’t really giving any of us a choice…” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. What the hell was he saying? Why wasn’t he instantly refuting what he was hearing? Probably because….he knew it to be at least somewhat true. 

“Exactly.” Kokichi reappeared from behind the stack with two or three games tucked under his arm, “Given the option you probably would’ve chosen Shuichi or Maki. But cause of the piano master you’re stuck with little ol’ me.” The grin that he flashed somehow came across as forced. He waltzed over and set the three games out on the table, “Okay, we got Candyland, Monopoly, and Shoots & Ladders.” 

“Ugh definitely not Shoots & Ladders. I’ve never played a game that pissed me off more.” Kaito chuckled. 

“Yeah I wasn’t too keen on that one either.” The little leader pushed it off to the side, “Same goes for Monopoly to be honest.” 

“Then why’d you bring it out?” 

“In case you wanted to play it.” 

“Nope. Not doing that I suck at Monopoly.” 

“Same.” 

“Candyland it is then.” 

“This is going to make me hungry.” 

“Yeah, probably.” 

\---- 

Time left: 2:31:19. 

Playing Candyland with Kokichi was actually…..really fun. 

There were times that he won and times that the little leader won, but no matter the outcome they seemed to be having a good time. Kokichi would voice the characters as he read the cards in dramatic voices, making the astronaut laugh harder than he thought possible. Kaito would do the same. Hearing Kokichi laugh, not that semi-crazed or fake nishishi, but really laugh brought a strange warmth to his chest. Knowing that he was able to do something that almost no one else could with the little leader. 

“Aaand now I’m really hungry.” Kokichi groaned, flopping onto his back, “But I don’t want to leave the library either…” 

“I’m not going to the kitchen to grab food for you.” Kaito snorted, “We can’t leave each other alone remember?” 

“Oh yeah.” His eyes narrowed in thought, “I forgot that was still happening. How much time is left?” The astronaut glanced at the screen and sighed. 

“About two and half hours.” 

“What do you want to do before then?” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah. I already picked something to do. Now it’s your turn. Better not be boring!” 

Kaito grinned and stood, an idea forming in his head. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be.”


	3. The Victim

Time left: 00:10:43. 

Kaito took Kokichi into his room, pulling out maps of star systems and telling him the stories behind each constellation. At first the little leader was as difficult as he kind of thought it would be but after a while he seemed to get genuinely interested. There were times where he would point down at the map and ask ‘what’s this one’ and ‘what’s the story for that one.’ He also would ask about supernovas and black holes and the universe expansion theory. 

Neither of them noticed the time ticking away on the screen.

They were too busy talking about the multiverse theory. 

“I think it would be interesting.” Kaito shrugged, “To see a different universe.” 

“Yeah. What if there’s a universe out there where you’re the Ultimate Supreme Leader and I’m the Ultimate Astronaut!” Kokichi threw back his head and giggled. 

“Oh god how would that even work?” He joined the little leader in fits of laughter at the very thought. 

“I, Kokichi Ouma, Luminary of the Stars!” 

“I, Kaito Momota, Ultimate Supreme Leader nishishi!” 

After more bursts of giggles and laughter Kaito decided to change into sleepwear. Kokichi decided to steal one of his shirts to sleep in. Honestly, the astronaut couldn’t find it in himself to mind. He looked kinda cute in a shirt that was waaaay too big for him. Kaito left the room to change in the bathroom. As soon as he had his back to the little leader a pit of dread opened up in his stomach. Quickly he threw his shirt on and whirled back around. His heart leapt up to his throat and that pit transformed into a cavern. 

Kokichi was gone. 

The astronaut dashed into the main room, whipping his head around to find any sign of where he could’ve gone. 

His door was open. 

There was a faint green light in the hall. 

Kaito stumbled into the hall just in time to see Kokichi round the corner. 

The light came from the direction the little leader was apparently going in. 

“Kokichi!” 

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. But each time he seemed to be catching up with him and that weird light he’d inexplicably get set back. 

“Kokichi!” 

Kaito got a brief look at the little leader’s face. His expression was completely blank, eerily so. His eyes fixated on whatever the source of that light was. 

“Kokichi!” 

His shouting must’ve alerted some of the others, as a couple doors opened. Kaede, Shuichi, Rantaro, and Maki were out in the hallway now. 

“Kaito what’s going on?” Shuichi asked. 

“How much time is left!?” Kaito shouted over his shoulder as he ran past. 

“Uh...two minutes!” Kaede was running by his side now, her monopad gripped tightly. 

“Where’s Kokichi?” Rantaro frowned, joining in the mad dash after the little leader. 

“I don’t know. I swear I only turned my back on him for a second!” Kaito gasped, turning another corner just as Kokichi disappeared up a flight of stairs, “There was this weird green light and I don’t know what’s happened to him but it’s like he can’t even hear me!” 

—— 

Time left: 00:01:42

Ever since that weird green light entered his line of sight, Kokichi couldn’t control his body. He felt himself get up off of Kaito’s bed and begin walking down the hallway, following the light. 

He heard Kaito’s shouts of his name, joined later on by Kaede, Shuichi, Rantaro, and Maki. But they felt...distant. Like they were really far away. The light led him up three flights of stairs and into a small room. The door slammed shut and he jumped, twisting around. As soon as the light left his perifory he had control over his body again. 

Kokichi dashed straight to the doorknob, yanking on it desperately. On the other side he could hear the pounding footsteps of his classmates. 

“Kaito!” The little leader shouted. There was a slam and a the door shook slightly. 

“Kokichi unlock the door!” Kaito’s muffled voice sounded just as terrified as he felt. 

“I...I can’t! It won’t..” He gave one last pull before slumping against the wood, shaking slightly, “It won’t open…” 

“Is that light still there?” Rantaro asked, ever the calm one. 

“I don’t want to look…” He shook his head, “H-how much time is left?” 

“30 seconds…” Came Kaede’s choked reply. 

“Shit…” Kokichi sucked in a breath, “It really is me..” As he said this he felt this sudden urge to turn around, “K-Kaito…?” 

“Y-yeah?” 

“Don’t…let anyone kill anyone. Just…let me die.” 

Kokichi twisted back around, and accepted his fate.


	4. The Aftermath

They’d reached the door moments after it had slammed shut. Kaito got to it first, slamming his body into it as he heard Kokichi crying out his name. 

“Kokichi unlock the door!” He rattled the doorknob. He felt the door give a pull in the opposite direction. 

“I...I can’t! It won’t..” The little leader sounded scared, genuinely scared, “It won’t open.” Rantaro joined him at his side, pressing his hand against the door. 

“Is the light still there?” He asked. There was a pause. 

“I don’t want to look…” Another pause. Then came a question he wasn’t expecting, “H-how much time is left?” 

“30 seconds…” The astronaut looked back to see Kaede’s lip trembling. He heard muffled muttering on the other side. Both he and Shuichi shared a worried look.

“K-Kaito?” The shaky and almost hesitant way Kokichi said his name made his chest ache. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“Don’t…let anyone kill anyone. Just…let me die.” 

What? 

“Kokichi? What the hell are you talking about!?” Kaito pounded on the wood harder than before, “Kokichi? Kokichi!?” 

“Kokichi please answer us!” Kaede pleaded.

“Out of the way.” Maki commanded. Instantly they did as she told. She backed up a few steps, then struck out with her leg. The door splintered and collapsed inward. At the same moment the timer on Kaede’s monopad went off. Out of time, Kaito stumbled inside. He looked up and froze. 

“Puhuhu. You were all sooo close.” Monokuma sat on a stool in front of a spinning wheel. Fitting, the astronaut admitted, considering the name of the motive. 

“Where is Kokichi?” Rantaro frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I can’t wait to see who will snap and kill to save your precious little supreme leader!” The bear gave a cackle and vanished, along with the spinning wheel and a black curtain that he hadn’t noticed earlier. 

Revealing the unconscious form of Kokichi Ouma in their wake. 

He was laying semi curled up on his side. The shirt he’d stolen from the astronaut covered most of his thin form, everything except his pale legs. His left arm was outstretched towards where Monokuma and the spinning wheel once were. 

“Kokichi!” Kaito was the first at his side, drawing the little leader into his arms. He was so small, so thin, so fragile like this, “Wake up! C’mon!” 

“Kaito…” Rantaro’s normal expression was shifted to one of worry, “I don’t think he’s going to wake up.” Shuichi knelt next to him, taking Kokichi’s left arm and peering at his wrist and fingers. 

“What are you doing?” Maki asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn’t look affected by this at all. 

“Look.” The detective held up Kokichi’s pointer finger. When Kaito looked hard enough, he saw what his friend had seen. 

A needle prick. 

“So...really just like the fairy tale huh?” Kaito chuckled sadly, gazing down at the little leader laying limp in his arms. 

“But Monokuma said…” Kaede furrowed her brows together. The sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs cut off whatever thought the pianist was trying to string together. The first ones to enter the room were Gonta and Kiibo. 

“Who is it? Who’s fallen asleep?” The robot blurted as he stumbled inside. 

“Who’s the unlucky fucker?” Miu sauntered in with her usual cockiness. But the minute she stepped in the mood must’ve got to her cause it quickly deflated, “C’mon? Who’s space boy got cradled in his arms like a princess?” Kaito kept his back to them, ignoring the others filing in. 

“Uh, well it looks like we’re all here…” Shuichi stood up, releasing Kokichi’s hand. It fell to his side, as lifeless as the rest of him. 

“Thaaat’s right!” Monokuma and the spindle reappeared in the spots they’d been earlier. 

“Wait. Gonta no see Kokichi.” The gentle giant glanced around the room curiously. 

“Upupupu.” The bear giggled, “He’s already here. He was the first one here.” He turned expectantly to Kaito, and he thought he was going to throw up, “Mind turning around and showing them who our sleeping beauty is?” The astronaut tightened his grip on Kokichi and slowly shifted so that the little leader was in view. 

“No fuckin way…” Miu pointed at the bear, “You made Kokichi the sleeping beauty!?” 

“I-I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Kiibo stuttered. 

“Why the hell did you choose the fuckin grape shota!?” The inventor yelled, “There’s no fuckin way any of us would kill to wake that little shit up!” 

“Miu!” Kaede gasped. 

“That kind of talk-” Kirumi began. 

“-is what he expected.” Kaito finished. He glared at Miu, making the inventor shrink into herself, “He knew no one was going to care. That’s why he was so confident that it wouldn’t be him.” 

“And originally it wasn’t.” Monokuma shrugged, “But then I heard your conversation in the library and I just couldn’t help myself! I do like proving little shits like him wrong!” 

“Who...who was it going to be originally?” Himiko asked softly. 

“It was gonna be Kaito of course!” 

“Wha?” 

“The space idiot!?” 

“Why!?” 

Kaito couldn’t help but look down at Kokichi’s face again. He looked...peaceful for once. Did he..? Did he know? Is that why he talked about it so much? To get Monokuma to change his mind? 

“So, how’d you do it?” Maki’s harsh voice broke through the cries of disbelief. 

“Do what?” Monokuma tilted his head in a gesture that could almost be called innocent. 

“Put him to sleep, I want to know how you did it.” 

“Why tell you when I can show you!” The bear cackled, “Once you all return to your rooms I’ll play the footage on your TV’s!” 

“And...what about him?” Ryoma jerked a thumb towards the little leader. Monokuma seemed to pause. 

“You’re not taking him.” Kaito growled, holding Kokichi’s limp form tighter than before. 

“Fine. Do whatever you want.” The bear shrugged, then giggled, “Unless someone kills then he’s a goner anyway! Upupupu!” Once more he was gone. But the spindle stayed right where it was. 

No one moved for a while. Just kind of standing, staring at nothing in particular. Kirumi finally broke the silence by stepping forward. 

“I believe to proceed we should return to our rooms.” The maid bowed her head slightly. 

“T-then we should meet in the dining hall again to talk about what to do next.” Kaede sniffed, nodding fervently. 

“But...what happen to Kokichi?” Gonta whimpered. 

“I...I don’t know.” The pianist bit her lip, glancing off to the side with a guilty look. 

“Let’s just fucking go already.” Miu stalked over to the doorway, “This depressing atmosphere is smothering my creativity.” 

“I guess that’s really the only thing we can do right now.” Rantaro sighed, standing up, “Am I right in assuming you’re going to take Kokichi to your room Kaito?” 

“Yeah.” The astronaut carefully stood, not wanting to drop the little leader. By that time a good portion of the others had left the room. Only he, Shuichi, Rantaro, and Kaede were left. The detective was carefully inspecting the spindle, paying special attention to the needle at the end, “Shuichi, what are you doing?” 

“I just...want to do a thorough investigation. To see if keeping Kokichi asleep until he dies is actually possible.” 

“Oh. Well, tell me if you find anything that’ll help us, kay?” 

“I will, Kaito. I will.”


	5. The Process

Kokichi looked so...small. 

Sure he only came up to like Kaito’s torso but his personality always seemed to make up for that. But now, lying limp on his bed with the covers drawn up to his chest, he looked absolutely tiny. He barely took up any space at all. Kaito sat down at the edge of the bed, reaching out to grasp the little leader’s hand. He was already beginning to feel cold. 

“You knew Monokuma was going to choose me huh?” The astronaut reached out with his other hand to brush back his bangs, “That’s why you talked about no one caring if it was you. To get Monokuma to try and prove you wrong. You knew….you knew you were going to die and still..” He grit his teeth, blinking back tears, “And you still faced it.” His grip on Kokichi’s hand tightened as he heard the screen powering on. Monokuma flashed up on the screen with a sickening cackle. 

“Alright my lovely students! Since you all were so good today I’ll show you how I made little Kokichi Ouma our Sleeping Beauty!” 

The breath caught in Kaito’s throat as the scene changed. It was that small room, with the spinning wheel in the middle. He watched a floating green orb enter the room. And shortly after, Kokichi. His expression was blank and transfixed. The door swung shut, the sound appearing to snap the little leader out of whatever trance the light had cast upon him. He twisted around and stumbled to the door, yanking a few times on the knob. That was when they’d gotten there. Kokichi fell to his knees against the wood after a bit. A look of realization crossing his face. His lips moved, and Kaito could finally hear what he’d been mumbling on the other side of that door. 

“It really is me.” 

The astronaut’s chest tightened, squeezing even more upon hearing the last exchange the two had. The little leader appeared to take a deep breath and stand up. Then, he turned back around. He took a few shaky steps towards the spinning wheel. He circled it until he was facing the spindle. Without a single bit of hesitation he reached out with his left hand and pricked his finger on the needle. A tense second went by where nothing happened. 

Then, Kokichi collapsed straight to the ground, unconscious. 

The video ended there. 

Monokuma appeared on the screen again but Kaito tuned him out. He looked back down at the little leader, squeezing his hand even tighter. 

“We’ll save you, Kokichi. No one is going to die, not even you.” 

—— 

The atmosphere in the dining hall when they met back up was dreary to say the least. Not surprisingly Kaito was the last to show up, being reluctant to leave Kokichi’s side. 

“Ay Kaediot, space boy’s here.” Miu grumbled from her spot at the table. 

“How is he?” Kaede asked. 

“He’s fine...for now.” The astronaut nodded. 

“Good…” She gave a sigh of relief. 

“What are we going to do?” Himiko sniffed.

“He may be a degenerate male but letting him die would be too cruel.” Tenko huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Gonta agree!” The entomologist piped up, “Gentlemen no let friends die.” 

“Be realistic.” Maki frowned at the floor, “Monokuma’s going to keep the brat asleep until one of us kills someone.” 

“I hate to say it…” Rantaro rubbed the back of his head, “..but I have to agree with Maki.” 

“Me too.” Tsumugi clasped her hands on her lap. 

“Hey, Shuichi.” Kaito glanced at the detective, who was sitting at the far end of the table with a thoughtful expression, “Did you find anything that could help us?” 

“Well...maybe. But I’m not quite sure at the moment.” Shuichi stared up at the ceiling, “Kaito, you think you could let me look at him again?” 

“I guess…” 

\---- 

Shuichi suspected something the minute his eyes landed on the spindle. There was a spot of Kokichi’s blood on it, as well as something else. He couldn’t be exactly sure but he thought it might be some sort of sedative. If he was right then it was possible that the mastermind would have to keep giving the little leader high doses of it, to keep him asleep. 

Kaito quietly led him to his room. He slowly closed the door behind him, almost like he was worried that being too loud would wake up the sole occupant of the room. Shuichi took a few steps towards the bed and the tiny figure laying on it. 

“So what did you want to see?” Kaito asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed. 

“I want to check his arms again.” The detective reached out, nearly jumping at how cold Kokichi’s hands were. If it weren’t for the slight rise and fall of his chest and faint pulse through his wrist Shuichi would’ve thought he was already dead. There wasn’t anything new to see, but he didn’t really expect to. It was only if something was new later that he thought would be important, “Okay. I’ll come back some time later to check on him again.” 

“Uh...okay?” The astronaut looked confused and honestly he didn’t blame him. But explaining now would take too much time. Time that they didn’t have. 

“Just...keep a close eye on him okay?”


	6. The Trap

Kaito wasn’t sure what to think of Shuichi’s visit. 

He stayed in his room for what was probably hours. There was a feeling in his gut that if he left something bad was going to happen. The astronaut ended up falling asleep leaning against the bed. 

The dream he had was incredibly vivid, and to be honest terrifying. 

He was standing in front of some sort of control panel, a camera set up on a tripod. He seemed to be in some sort of hanger… 

Kaito heard a choking gasp in the dark in front of him. He leaned over the railing, peering against the dark to see the source. His eyes widened when he saw the tiny figure collapsed on the ground. 

“Kokichi!” He was suddenly at the little leader’s side. There he noticed a few things. Kokichi’s right arm and back were bleeding from small puncture wounds. He was paler than normal and extremely sweaty. His entire body was beginning to shake and tremble violently. 

“It….it hurts…” Came the quiet whimper of a reply, “Please...let’s just get this over with…” He wanted to ask ‘get what over with?’ but when he opened his mouth…

“Yeah...okay…” He lifted Kokichi into his arms. His skin felt way too hot and feverish. He carried him to two metal slabs. What the hell was that thing? And why was he carrying Kokichi towards it? He noticed that his jacket was laying on it, blood staining one of the sleeves. That sleeve was dangling off the edge. Kaito placed the little leader onto the jacket. Kokichi began to convulse slightly, gasping and choking. He reached towards him but he got a firm shake of the head. 

“G-go up...there...d-do it..” Kokichi coughed, blood running down his chin, “J-just..d-do it…” 

Kaito was screaming at himself to stay and help him but he felt his body turn and walk back up to that control panel. 

What is happening? Why was this happening? 

One hand hovered over a big red button, the other over the recording button of the camera. 

Wait...wait wait wait… 

“Are...are you ready?” He heard himself say. 

No no no don’t do it don’t don’t! 

“Uhuh….” 

Don’t do this go down at help him dammit! 

He pushed both buttons at the same time. 

Oh god….no…. 

The top piece of metal began descending. 

Get out from under there Kokichi! 

He heard a barely audible sob before- 

WHAM. 

“NO!” 

Kaito jerked away, stumbling to his feet. In a panic he whipped his head around to see where he was. His eyes registered that it was his room, not that cold and dark hangar. He looked down at his bed. His hand reached out to grasp Kokichi’s hand. Despite how cold it felt he could still sense the life in him. Alive...alive and tucked into a warm bed not shivering and crying on a hunk of metal. The astronaut let out a shaking breath and ran a hand through his hair. His heart was pounding like a goddamn drum. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d had a nightmare that real. 

The doorbell to his room went off. Kaito walked over to it, or at least that’s what he was trying to do. He more or less tripped the whole way. He half expected it to be Shuichi or Kaede so he was surprised to see that it was Tsumugi. 

“Oh...hey Tsumugi what’s up?” The astronaut forced a smile and a chuckle. 

“It’s uh….it’s around time for lunch and well..” Tsumugi began tugging on the base of her jacket, “..I was coming to see if you were going to come out and join us? If you don’t want to that’s okay I can just bring your food later-” 

“Nah you don’t have to do that.” Kaito shook his head, “I’ll be at the dining hall in a minute, don’t wait up on me okay?” 

“Okay! I’ll go tell Kirumi then!” With an excited expression the cosplayer turned on her heel and dashed out towards the school. 

Kaito let out another sigh, turning to glance back once more at Kokichi’s tiny form. He was pale….but nowhere near as ashen as he had been in that nightmare. The breaths that made that tiny chest rise and fall were deep and normal, not shaky or choking. Kokichi was alright..for now. The astronaut stepped out of his room with a renewed determination. 

There was no way he was letting Kokichi die. 

\---

Tsumugi didn’t think it was going to be that easy to get Kaito to leave Kokichi alone for a few minutes. But a few minutes was all she was going to need. 

As soon as she was able during lunch she excused herself to go to the bathroom. From there it was simple enough to slip out of the main building and into Kaito’s room. 

It sent a thrill down her spine to see Kokichi laying silent and still on Kaito’s bed. Or...almost still. 

He was beginning to come around, the initial drug was wearing off. His expression was pinched and confused, even though his eyes had yet to open it was clear he was at least conscious. She walked to his side quietly, taking a moment to just take it in. The last minute change hadn’t been ideal, but it was definitely worth it. Kokichi was getting too smart too quickly. She had no doubt that had she stuck to her original plan of putting Kaito asleep that he would figure out what she was doing just about instantly. So it was better this way. 

Tsumugi climbed onto the bed, straddling his thin hips and using her knee to hold his arm in place. She reached into her coat, taking out a syringe. This was the next stage. Keeping Kokichi asleep while a slow acting poison gradually killed him. As soon as Monokuma alerted her that a murder had taken place she’d administer the counteractive for it. 

The little leader’s eyes blinked open as she wrapped her other hand around his neck. 

“Wh..what…” He mumbled. The sleepiness in his movements and expression suddenly changed to panic when his gaze landed on the syringe in her hand, “Tsumugi what are you-” 

“Shhhh.” She squeezed his neck, “Just go back to sleep. It would ruin the fairy tale if Sleeping Beauty woke up before someone died…” He began to squirm, the hand not pinned under her leg going to clutch at hers around his neck, “Someone will kill to save you, Kokichi, contrary to what you believe. I’ll make sure of it.” 

“No!” Kokichi hissed, glaring hard at her. 

“I’m afraid you don’t have a say.” Tsumugi positioned the needle over a vein in his wrist. She watched the fear shining in his eyes. Without breaking eye contact she slid the needle into his skin. A soft gasp left his lips. She pushed the plunger with a grin. His eyes briefly widened, then began to close. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to fight against the drugs infiltrating his system. But it was pointless. 

Kokichi’s body went lax as the spell was cast once more.


	7. The Beginning of A Plan

Shuichi, for whatever reason, insisted on seeing Kokichi again. By now Kaito was sure he was onto something and demanded to know what it was. 

“So you know how Kokichi collapsed after pricking his finger?” The detective asked. 

“Yeah. What about it?” Kaito crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“There was something on that needle.” He glanced around almost nervously, “Something other than Kokichi’s blood. I think it may be a sedative. And I think the mastermind may have to sneak into your room and keep drugging Kokichi to keep him unconscious.” 

“What!?” Kaito stepped back, “So that’s why you checked his arms earlier?” 

“Yeah. I need to check him again.” Shuichi stepped past him and began walking towards the dorms, “To confirm my theory.” 

“Okay.” He nodded, falling into step behind him, “But what do we do if you’re right? It doesn’t change the fact that Kokichi is going to be asleep.” 

“I..I don’t know..” The detective sighed. 

The two walked in relative silence towards the dorms. Kaito unlocked the door to his room, apprehension thrumming under his skin. He nervously stood by as Shuichi took the little leader’s arms into his grip and carefully inspected them. Suddenly the detective stopped and seemed to blanch. 

“What? What is it?” Kaito asked. 

“Look.” He held up Kokichi’s left arm. He pointed at his wrist, a specific spot on his wrist. The astronaut leaned forward, eyes widening when he saw what his friend had seen. 

A needle mark. 

“That wasn’t there before…” He swallowed hard. 

“No. It wasn’t.” Shuichi shook his head, “Someone’s been in here.” 

“What...what now?” 

“I think I have an idea.” The detective made a beeline for his door. He began to follow, “Wait, stay here. I...I don’t think we should leave him alone.” 

“Oh duh I should’ve thought of that.” Kaito sighed, smacking his forehead, “You going to tell me what your idea is before you go?” 

“Well it might not work.” He pulled his hat low over his eyes, “I-I don’t want to get your hopes up.” 

“Alright, Shuichi. I guess I’ll just have to trust you on this one!” The astronaut grinned. 

“Yeah...just trust me..” 

\----

Shuichi sought out Miu, who was hanging out in her lab. 

“The fuck you want Pooichi?” The inventor smirked as he came in.

“Uh..I want to ask if you would make something for me...or at least alter it.” He held out a small camera he’d found in the warehouse. 

“Uh, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?” She plucked the object out of his hand, squinting at it. 

“Could you change the settings so that it’s motion activated?” He asked, “So it’ll take a picture whenever there is movement?” 

“Pfft, shit like this is easy.” Miu cackled, “What the hell do you need it for? Trying to catch someone doin the nasty?” 

“N-no!” Shuichi shook his head, “That’s not it.” 

“It’s about the grape shota ain’t it?” Her tone turned serious, she looked down at the camera with almost sad eyes, “This place is too damn quiet without him causing trouble. I don’t care what he thought about me that little shit is almost like a goddamn little brother at this point. An annoying brat of a little brother but still…” She sniffled a bit before taking a deep breath and nodding, “Alright! This gorgeous girl genius is going to alter the shit out of this dumb camera! I’m gonna give that little shit a piece of my mind when he wakes up!” The inventor twisted around, going straight to one of her tables, “They’ll be done before lunch tomorrow so check back here around then. Until then, tell everyone else to stay the fuck out! My creative genius must not be disturbed.” 

“Thanks, Miu…” 

“Save your thanks, you ain’t seen shit yet.” 

\---- 

“Wait...so your plan is what again?” Kaede sat across from him on her bed. 

“I’m going to use the modified camera Miu is making to capture the mastermind in the act of drugging Kokichi.” Shuichi repeated what he’d said.

“How do you know that’s what’s been happening to him?” The pianist asked. 

“I saw the needle mark on his arm.” He pointed at the place on his arm where he it was, “And before you ask, no it wasn’t there before. I checked his arms two seperate times. Once before lunch and once after.” 

“So you think the mastermind drugged him while we were all in the dining hall?” She leaned forward, her chin in her hand, “But why don’t we just figure out who left during lunch?” 

“Lots of us came and went during lunch. It’d be nearly impossible to figure out who the mastermind is just from that.” The detective shook his head, “And we can’t keep watch over him forever. This is the only way we can save him without a murder.” 

“You sure this is going to work?” Kaede reached over to grasp his hand. 

“I don’t know. But I have to at least try.” 

\---- 

The first night was hardest. 

Kaito couldn’t help but keep checking the needle mark on Kokichi’s wrist, just making sure it was still there. That he wasn’t making it up. If he was being honest, he thought the little leader’s breathing was becoming slightly labored. But that might’ve just been his paranoia speaking. 

Sleeping on the bed with Kokichi would’ve felt incredibly awkward, so he instead laid back on the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

Hours went by and he was unable to. The astronaut sat up with a tired groan. Maybe some exercise would tire him out and clear his mind. Kaito lifted himself off the couch and walked to the door. 

He jogged around the dorm building for around an hour until he felt he was probably tired enough to pass out the minute he landed on the couch. Rubbing his eyes he walked back inside the dorm. Kaito looked up over at his door and froze. 

It was slightly open. 

There was no way he’d left it open, not with Kokichi laying vulnerable inside. Briefly he considered rushing in and confronting whoever was in there. But another part, a more logical part told him to lay low and wait. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do this, but he followed the second part. He found an alcove where he could see his door but still remain hidden from view. The astronaut had just barely hidden when a figure slipped out of his room. They were dressed head to toe in black, a mask covering their face. In their hand was a syringe. An empty syringe at that. The figure slunk into the shadows, disappearing from sight. Kaito knew he should follow them but....there was a more pressing matter. He quickly dashed into his room, not bothering to close the door as he stumbled to Kokichi’s side. Like Shuichi had done earlier he picked up the little leader’s arms and began staring intently at them. 

Sure enough, another needle mark.


	8. The Initiation

A pounding on his door woke Shuichi from his slumber. With a groan he lifted his head off the pillow. The detective drug himself off the bed and over to the door. He yanked it open with the full intention of chewing whoever decided to interrupt his sleep. 

“Just what the he-” He was caught off guard by the figure stumbling into his room. 

“Shuichi! They did it again!” Kaito grabbed ahold of his shoulders, shaking him slightly. 

“What? What?” The detective blinked the sleep out of his eyes. 

“The mastermind! They drugged Kokichi again! I saw them leave!” 

“What!? How!? You saw them!?” 

“I couldn’t sleep so I went for a jog and as I was coming back I saw someone clad all in black and holding a syringe leave my room. I checked his arms again and there’s a second mark on him!” 

“So you didn’t see their face?” Shuichi asked. 

“No. They had some sort of cloth over their face.” The astronaut shook his head, “But they were shorter than I am, and kind of your height I think.” 

“So we can rule out Gonta or Ryoma…maybe.” He took his chin in his hand, “So this leaves us with a few theories. Either the drugs their giving Kokichi don’t last more than eight hours or they’re going to take every chance they get to inject him with more.” 

“Okay…so what does this change? Does it….does it affect your plan?” Kaito’s expression turned apprehensive. 

“I don’t think so...it fact I think it could actually work to our advantage..” 

\---- 

Kokichi looked worse in the morning. 

His breathing was most definitely becoming more labored. His skin starting to take on a grey tinge in his cheeks. Sweat coated his forehead, making his hair stick to it. Occasionally a shudder would run through his little body. When Kaito pressed his hand against Kokichi’s cheek he almost jerked away at how hot he was. The night before he’d been as cold as a corpse but now...it was like the reverse. Now it was like he was on fire. 

“We’re really running out of time aren’t we?” Kaito mumbled to himself, “Shuichi, whatever your plan is. You’re going to need to do it fast…” 

The astronaut stayed by Kokichi’s side, even through multiple of his classmates knocking on his door and asking if he was going to join them for breakfast. He refused. No way was he going to leave the little leader if that meant that the mastermind was just going to drug him again. He wouldn’t risk it. At least Kirumi was nice enough to make him some food and Kaede kind enough to bring it up to him. 

The pianist looked down at Kokichi with a sad expression. 

“Has he always looked this sick?” She asked softly. 

“No...he’s...he’s only started looking this bad since this morning.” Kaito shook his head solemnly. She reached forward and brushed some of the little leader’s sweat soaked bangs. 

“Do you have any small towels in your bathroom?” Kaede glanced back at him. 

“Uh..I think so?” He began to stand but she gestured to him to stay down. She ducked into the bathroom for a few moments. There was the sound of the sink turning on and off and then she came back out. She laid a wet towel across Kokichi’s forehead. 

“I..I know it won’t do much to help but…” She stepped back, “It just makes me feel a bit better.” 

“Yeah, me too.” He nodded. 

\---- 

Around noon Miu summoned Shuichi to her lab. As soon as he walked in a few cameras were shoved in his face. 

“Here ya go Pooichi!” She crowed proudly. 

“Uh..I only gave you one.” Shuichi blinked in confusion as he took three cameras and a receiver into his arms, “Where did the other two come from?” 

“Huh? These?” She raised an eyebrow, “These were so easy to make I went ahead and made three. Now go! Do whatever you’re gonna fuckin do to save that god damn shota!” 

“Right. Thanks Miu.” He bowed slightly, “This wouldn’t work without your help.” 

“Pfft that much is obvious.” A grin tugged at her lips as she rolled her eyes, “Without this golden brain the entire world would be drowning in stupidity.” 

She kicked him out then. Shuichi jogged to Kaito’s room as fast as possible without dropping the cameras. He shifted so he could press the doorbell button with his elbow. He was surprised to see Kaede open the door and not the astronaut. 

“Oh, Shuichi what are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Hey Shuichi.” Kaito called from inside. 

“Can I come in?” Shuichi ducked down a bit, slipping inside as she moved out of the way. 

“Are those the cameras you’re going to use?” Kaede pointed at the objects in his grasp. 

“Yeah. Miu made more than I expected but that’s two more chances we have to save him.” The detective spared a glance at Kokichi. His stomach dropped when he saw the sickly pallor to his skin and the gasping breaths he was taking. 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Kaito piped up, a confused frown on his face. 

“I had Miu modify these cameras so that they’re motion activated when turned on.” Shuichi set them down on the couch, “Hopefully we’ll be able to see the mastermind when they drug Kokichi. So we’ll be able to stop them.” 

“But...that means we’ll have to leave him alone again.” The astronaut grabbed Kokichi’s hand tightly. 

“I know, and I know you don’t want to risk that again but we don’t have a choice Kaito.” He reasoned, “Please, trust me…” 

“I said I would, didn’t I?” A shaky smile was sent his way, “Alright….how can I help?” 

The three of them each placed a camera in a strategic place. They would be concealed so that hopefully the mastermind wouldn’t see them. After that Shuichi told them he had the receiver so that he’d know when they went off. Tsumugi rang the bell, announcing that lunch was ready. 

“This is it.” Kaede placed a hand on the detective’s shoulder, smiling warmly at him. He felt his cheeks heating up as he nodded. 

They made their way to lunch. Anxiety thrumming in the air between them. Out of all of them thought the most clearly anxious was Kaito. He kept bouncing his leg and glancing at the doors. Everytime someone left the room his nervousness spiked. No matter how many times he and Kaede reassured him it didn’t seem to work. 

“Is Kaito not feeling well?” Gonta asked from across the table. 

“Confess your troubles friend!” Angie popped up seemingly out of nowhere, “Atua will hear your words and aid you in your quests!” 

“You’re worried about Kokichi aren’t you?” Rantaro sighed, leaning his elbows against the table, “How...how is he?” 

“He’s getting worse.” Kaito ran a hand through his hair. 

“Worse?” Gonta’s expression turned worried and frightened. Shuichi couldn’t help but liken his posture to that of a kicked puppy. 

“Uh, yeah…” The astronaut sucked in a deep breath. 

“Hey, everything’s going to be alright.” Kaede placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know I know.” He groaned, burying his face in his hands, “I can’t help but worry about him though. He’s just so...small you know? When I was carrying him it felt like I could snap him in half if I wasn’t careful…” 

“Yeah he is pretty tiny.” Rantaro chuckled. 

“Gonta think he could carry Kokichi on his shoulders no problem!” 

“I think you could carry all of us on your shoulders with no problem, Gonta.” 

“Probably!” 

Suddenly a beeping sound came from Shuichi’s pocket. Instantly Kaito leapt up from the table and sprinted full tilt out the door. 

“Hey! Kaito wait!” Kaede shouted after him. 

“What’s going on? What was that beeping sound?” Rantaro asked as they all stood. 

“No time to explain.” Shuichi shook his head, beginning to run after the astronaut. He called over his shoulder, “If you want answers follow me!” His hat blew off his head as he ran but he didn’t have the time or energy to care. 

The only focus the detective had was getting to Kaito’s room and unmasking the mastermind.


	9. The Mastermind

Kaito ran. He ran as fast as he could. He had to get to him. He had to! He would not let Kokichi die! The astronaut burst into the dorms, heading straight towards his room. Like when he came in last night his door was slightly ajar. Without missing a beat he threw open the door. He froze when he saw the scene playing before him. 

Tsumugi was on top of Kokichi, one hand around his neck and the other getting ready to plunge a syringe into his thin wrist, the same syringe he saw last night. An unsettling grin was stretched her lips. As soon as the door had slammed into the wall she’d scrambled off and twisted around to face him with both anger and fear in her expression. 

“Tsumugi...what the hell are you doing?” Kaito clenched his fists at his sides. He had to be careful. She was closer to Kokichi than he was. If she decided to strike there was no question she would attack him. 

“I…” The cosplayer took a step back, clearly nervous, “I-I’m just….doing… what, what Monokuma told me to do!” 

“Oh yeah? Then give me the needle.” He held a hand out. He didn’t believe it for one second. That smile on her face….it was one of someone who was enjoying what they were doing. It was one of maddened glee that instantly made this facade almost even more terrifying. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry but I can’t…” Fake tears sprung to her eyes, “I can’t give it to you...I’m so sorry..” 

“Fine just step away from him!” Kaito shouted. Her jaw went lax in shock. Was she expecting him to insist on the needle? Several pairs of footsteps neared the door of the dorms. Tsumugi’s shocked face suddenly twisted into rage. Faster than he thought possible she snatched Kokichi’s limp form off the bed, her arm around his neck. The astronaut took a few surprised steps backwards. The back of his ankles caught on the doorframe, sending him falling flat onto his back. 

“Kaito!” Shuichi skidded into the dorm, stumbling to a halt as he saw Kaito on the ground and Tsumugi standing just inside the doorway with Kokichi trapped in her grasp. Gonta, Rantaro, Kaede, and Angie ran in and stopped just as fast as the detective. There was now six of them, and one of her. But Kaito couldn’t help but feel outmatched. She had Kokichi, she could hurt him. She could kill him! 

“If you don’t want him to die you’ll stay back.” Tsumugi growled. 

“Tsumugi, put him down.” Rantaro stepped forward with his hands raised in front of him, “No one has to get hurt.” 

“Oh but wouldn’t it just be great if someone did get hurt?” The cosplayer giggled, brandishing the syringe threateningly, “Why don’t you all sit down against that wall over there? Test me and he gets the entire dose.” 

“Atua says we should as she says.” Angie chirped, happily as ever. Not even this could faze the artist huh? All six of them did as she said, sitting against the far wall with their hands clearly in view. She kept the tip of the needle dangerously close to Kokichi’s neck. 

“Gonta no understand...why Tsumugi do this? Why she hurt Kokichi?” Gonta whimpered. Genuine confusion and worry danced in his eyes. 

“Because, you idiot, I have to get this killing game started.” Tsumugi rolled his eyes, “It would be boring as hell if this ended before it began. And y’know, two birds with one stone. With this I also get rid of a future nuisance.” 

“Future nuisance?” Shuichi frowned, “What does that mean?” 

“Kokichi didn’t say what he did in the library out of chance.” The cosplayer tightened her grip on the little leader, “I don’t know how he figured out my original target, but he somehow managed to do it. He’s dangerous and too smart for his own good. He doesn’t seem to know when to accept when a situation is completely out of his control.” 

“So...he really did know it was gonna be me..” The shock truly began to sink in. Before that moment he wanted to think that maybe it was just chance. It was just Monokuma being spiteful and flighty. That Kokichi just thoughtlessly said what he did because he believed it was true. But it was calculated and purposeful. He was almost certainly waiting until Monokuma and Tsumugi were listening to say those things. To make them change the target from Kaito…..to Kokichi…. 

“Yeah. Little shit.” The cosplayer snarled. She all but dropped him to the ground, “But it’s better this way. Had I gone with you I’m almost positive he would’ve figured out what I was doing instantly.” 

“Gonta still no understand…” 

“You don’t need to understand.” She harshly kicked Kokichi onto his back. The little leader gave a gasp and a shudder went through his tiny form. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Both Kaede and Kaito shouted. 

“Please it’s not like he can be hurt any more than he already is.” She rolled her eyes. One foot pressed onto his left wrist. Slowly she appeared to lean her weight solely on that leg. Kokichi let out a quiet gasp. 

“Stop! Get the hell off of him!” Anger took a firm hold on the astronaut, reason and logic were thrown out the window. He stood up sharply and walked a couple steps forward, “If you want to hurt someone you should just hurt me! You don’t have to take it out on him! Leave Kokichi alone!” Tsumugi stared at him with a blank look for a while. No one moved or said anything for what felt like an eternity. Kaito’s heartbeat pounded in his ears as the two stared each other down. Then a soft smile graced her lips. The breath caught in his throat. He had the distinct feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. She shook her head with a soft, but unsettling giggle. 

“Oh Kaito, you really shouldn’t have done that.”


	10. The Coffin

Shuichi watched in horror as Tsumugi lunged forward and buried the syringe in Kaito’s arm. 

“No!” The detective reached forward with a strangled cry. Like that was going to stop the plunger being pushed down. Like that was going to stop the drug entering the astronaut’s system. Like that was going to stop him from collapsing straight to the ground. 

Tsumugi letting out a disturbing cackle was the last thing he heard before everything went dark. 

“Shuichi!” 

The detective sat up sharply with a gasp. 

“Kaito!” He shouted. He whipped his head around to search for the astronaut. He was still in the main room of the dorms. Kaede, Gonta, Rantaro, and Angie were surrounding him. 

But Tsumugi, Kaito, and Kokichi were gone. 

“Praise be to Atua! Shuichi is awake!” Angie twirled with her signature grin. 

“What...wh-what..where is-” He stammered. 

“We don’t know..” Kaede shook her head, staring down at her lap, “The last thing any of us can remember is Tsumugi…” She paused to wipe the tears running down her face, “Is Tsumugi attacking Kaito.” 

The screen on the wall chimed to life. 

“BWAHAHAHA Listen up ya little shits! A feeeew of you thought you could get out of this motive!” Monokuma cackled, “Well ya thought wrong!” The image shifted to the room they’d found Kokichi in. Shuichi’s eyes widened when he saw the two figures lying side by side on the ground, “Seems like you got two sleeping beauties now! But oh what’s this? Little Kokichi doesn’t look so good! Time is running out you guys!” With one more creepy laugh from the bear and the screen went dark. 

“No..” Shuichi began to tremble, “It...it failed.” 

“Failed? What failed?” Rantaro asked. 

“I had a plan...to catch the mastermind...to catch Tsumugi..” The detective felt his eyes begin to water, “I had Miu modify some cameras to be motion activated….and send a signal to this receiver.” He brought the device out of his pocket, “But….I didn’t think about what to do…” 

“Shuichi…” Kaede wrapped her arms around him, “I’m so sorry….it’s not your fault…” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“This is all according to Atua’s divine plan!” Angie patted his shoulder, “If we just have faith, Atua will guide us to the solution!” 

“I..what do we do now?” Shuichi clutched at his head. 

“We be careful.” Rantaro took a breath, “We don’t know what exactly Tsumugi is capable of.” 

“She not going to stop until murder happens?” Gonta asked softly. 

“Not unless we stop her first!” Kaede jumped to her feet. 

“Stop her first?” Angie tilted her head curiously. 

“How do we even know that we can stop her?” Shuichi curled his hands into fists on his lap, “She has Monokuma and the Exisals they’re probably guarding the tower that room is in!” 

“Yeah well there’ll be more than just us this time!” The pianist grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet, “We’ll get the others! With all of us combined I know we’ll save them!” 

“All of us?” Gonta stared up at the ceiling in thought, “So...like Ryoma and Kirumi?” 

“Korekiyo, Tenko, Himiko, Miu, Maki, all of us! If we combine our strength then we can do this!” 

The more Shuichi thought about it….the more it made sense. All of them together would definitely increase their chances of succeeding. There was only one problem with it though..

“But even if we save them...we’re still trapped here.” He pointed out. 

“No. We’ll get out.” Kaede’s eyes hardened in determination, “I know we will.” 

“Yeah! Gonta know we can do it!” 

“Atua will protect us on our journey!” 

“Well, we’d look bad if we didn’t at least try.” 

“We can do this, Shuichi. You just have to believe it.” 

“Alright. Let’s do this.” 

\---- 

Tsumugi grinned as she stared at the glass case holding Kokichi. A layer of deep red plush nestled his small form. He was dressed in a little outfit perfect for a fairy tale prince. She’d even done a little make up to make him look cuter. His cheeks were now a rosy pink, a light coating of purple eyeshadow on his eyelids. There was some mascara and even some lipstick. 

“He looks right out of a fairy tale…” Tsumugi cooed, lifting the lid off the case, “Don’t you agree, Kaito?” 

She glanced back at the astronaut, cuffed to the wall and glaring daggers at her. 

“Just shut up.” He growled. 

“Well I think he does.” The cosplayer brushed back of his bangs, “The only thing missing is some sort of flower in his hands….” She lifted one of his thin wrists into the air, “Or maybe just a flower crown.” 

“Why are doing this?” Kaito frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together, “If he’s going to die anyway-” 

“Who said anything about that?” Tsumugi walked over to a cabinet. She lightly plucked the counteractive of the poison and a syringe. It wouldn’t wake him but it would stop him from dying. 

“What are you...talking about?” The astronaut’s eyes widened, shock taking over his expression. She stuck the needle into the solution. 

“I’ve changed my mind. I’ve always adored the idea of eternal sleep woken by true love’s kiss.” The solution was drawn up into the syringe, “I’ll negate the poison in his system at least. And this coffin will keep him alive for as long as he sleeps. He won’t grow any older, he’ll stay just like this….” She inserted the needle into Kokichi’s vein,

.”...forever.”


	11. The Fairy Tale

“Hold the fuck up!” Miu shouted, “I gave you those cameras and you still managed to fuck your plan up!?” 

“Y-yeah I’m...I’m sorry.” Shuichi quickly looked down at his feet before meeting her eye again. 

“And Tsumugi has Kaito and Kokichi now?” Maki asked. 

“Nyeh...and I thought she was nice…” Himiko leaned her head against Tenko’s shoulder, the aikido master letting out a barely audible squeak, “Guess not though…” 

“So what you have us do?” Kiibo fidgeted with his hands. 

“We take her and Monokuma down!” Kaede cheered. 

“I think we’re going to find that easier said than done.” Korekiyo raised an eyebrow, “To my knowledge none of us have any weapons that would be of use.” 

“Actually.” Maki stood, suddenly beginning to look a bit nervous, “My lab would have enough to arm each of us.” 

“Your lab?” Shuichi asked, “But what would an Ultimate Child Caregiver need weapons for?” 

“Atua says that Ultimate Child Caregiver isn’t Maki’s true talent!” Angie giggled. 

“Not true talent?” Gonta tilted his head like a confused puppy. 

“It’s...it’s true. My talent is…” Maki tugged a few times on one of her pigtails, “Ultimate Assassin…” 

\----

Kaito yelled and strained against his chains for hours. After injecting Kokichi with whatever was in that syringe Tsumugi had forced him into this room at the base of the tower-like structure. It definitely resembled a dungeon, and now that he thought about it she certainly did that on purpose. His wrists were rubbed raw from the chaffing metal holding his arms against the wall. The astronaut let out a long breath, leaning his head back against the stone. 

Two Exisals had been stationed outside the room, their clanking and hissing filling the otherwise silent space. Tsumugi had tossed over her shoulder that his friends were gathering together to take her on. For some reason she didn’t seem worried about them…. 

“Dumbass that’s because she’s got all the cards.” His brain groaned at him, “She’s got Kokichi up it that tower guarded by three Exisals and Monokuma and you trapped down here with two more of those things guarding you! Why are you even trying to escape? She’ll probably have killed him before you even got up there.” 

Kaito grit his teeth and growled. Like hell he was going to stay here and let that bitch get away with this! With renewed determination he began yanking not on the chains around his wrists but where they connected to the wall. 

\---- 

Maki’s lab was indeed filled with weapons suitable to a fight like this. The apparent ultimate assassin took a few knives and a crossbow. 

Shuichi himself only felt comfortable enough to hold a metal baseball bat in his hands. 

Kaede picked up a bag of small smoke grenades. 

Rantaro took two axes. 

Ryoma decided to just take his tennis rackets and a few metal spheres. 

Kirumi took a spear and a short knife. 

Angie took several knives and a metal rod. 

Tenko didn’t take a weapon, insisting on using only Neo-Aikido. 

Korekiyo brought a golden katana from his own lab. 

Miu brought a modified hammer capable of knocking out any electronic device at least once. 

Gonta was strong enough that he was most likely going to be fine without a weapon. 

Himiko took only a wooden bat. 

Kiibo did the same. 

“So now what?” Miu slung her hammer over her shoulder, “It ain’t like we can just walk up to that place and be like ‘hey you mind lettin us in so we can kick your ass?’” 

“That’s essentially what we have to do.” Rantaro shrugged, “It’s not like we can do much else.” 

“So are we all ready?” Kaede glanced around the room. 

“Yeah.” Shuichi nodded. His grip on his bat tightened. He had to do this, he had to be brave. Kaito and Kokichi were counting on him. On all of them. If they failed...both of them would die. 

\---- 

Tsumugi watched through her monitors as the main group prepared to attack. She leaned back in her chair with a giggle. This was much more fun than a measly killing game. This was a fairy tale brought to life. 

Kokichi the sleeping prince locked away in a tower. 

Kaito, his valiant hero, trying desperately to escape his bonds and rush up to rescue him. 

Shuichi, Kaede, and the others were like the little village folk trying to help. 

The Exisals and Monokuma were the minions of the villain. 

The villain being her. Tsumugi Shirogane. 

Their ratings were the highest they’d ever been. Everyone wanted to know if Kaito was going to be able to save Kokichi or if he’d die trying. Well, Tsumugi wasn’t going to go easy on him, even if deep inside she really did want to see the astronaut save him. Her job was to make it as difficult as possible for him to accomplish his goal. 

She got up from her chair, grabbing a monopad off the table. After a few taps she activated the communication systems. The screens used by Monokuma were now being used by her. 

“Hello my friends!” Tsumugi giggled, “I see you’re all gearing up to stand against me. Well I wish you the best of luck. Just so you know, I haven’t put Kaito under the spell yet. He’s the valiant hero in this story y’know?” She tapped the screen so it showed the feed from Kaito’s cell. The astronaut was still pathetically tugging on the chains around his wrists, “If you want to help him, you’ll have to get through my Exisals. And even if you manage that there are three more guarding our sleeping beauty. And I’ll be up there too. Good luck my friends! Let’s see how this fairy tale plays out…”


	12. The Rescue

Shuichi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Tsumugi was actually encouraging them!? And what was that all about ‘Kaito was the hero of the story?’ The sight of the astronaut struggling against his bonds was a sickening sight. From the looks of it he was in some sort of dungeon like cell. 

“Does this place even have a dungeon?” Himiko wondered aloud. 

“It would seem that the basement would a good place to start our search.” Korekiyo supplied. 

“Or we could just listen for the clanking noises the Exisals make and follow that.” Shuichi made a grab for his hat, only to remember that it had fallen off earlier. 

“Atua says we should start on the first floor!” Angie chirped. 

“That’s about the first fucking thing to come out of your mouth that isn’t complete bullshit.” Miu grinned, throwing her arm around the artist’s shoulders, “Well what are we all waitin for!? Let’s go save the space idiot and grape shota!” 

So the group walked slowly around the first floor, listening intently for the distinct clanks and bangs the Exisal’s made. It wasn’t until Shuichi stepped outside that he heard something. And he wasn’t the only one. 

“We’re near the boiler room...right?” Kiibo asked. 

“I believe so.” Kirumi nodded. 

“Let’s go check it out.” Rantaro gripped the handles of his axes tightly. 

“Wait.” Maki grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, “We can’t just rush into this.” 

“Maki’s right.” Kaede held up one of her smoke grenades, “We’ve got to plan this out. If we don’t…” 

“It’ll be a repeat of earlier huh?” Rantaro sighed, stepping backwards, “You got a point there…” 

“So what’s our plan?” Shuichi peeked around a corner, eyeing the door to the boiler room wearily. The noises were certainly coming from behind that door. 

“The degenerate males should stay behind.” Tenko sniffed. 

“How about someone goes forward alone and confirms that Kaito is the one in there or not.” Ryoma lazily leaned against the wall and tossed a ball up and down in the air, “And if he is then Kaede, Gonta, and I distract the Exisal while the rest of you go in and rescue him.” 

“That’s genius Ryoma!” Kaede beamed. The tennis player scoffed and turned away. 

“You still got a ways to go.” He muttered. 

“Who’s going to go forward…?” Himiko almost seemed to duck behind Tenko. 

“I’ll do it.” Miu tossed her hammer towards Maki, who effortlessly caught it, “If the space idiot’s there I’ll throw a rock or some shit. If not I’ll just fucking come back.” 

“Be careful Miu.” Kaede took the inventor’s shoulders in hers. She shrugged her off and began slinking along the wall. They watched her get close to a window, standing on her tiptoes to see in. Suddenly she ducked down and picked up a nearby stone. The inventor tossed it towards them, the rock landing at Shuichi’s feet. 

“So he is in there.” Ryoma huffed, “Now all we gotta do is distract those things.” 

“I’m ready.” Kaede stepped forward. 

“Me too!” Gonta smiled broadly. 

“Alright 1, 2, 3!” 

The entire group sprinted to the door. Gonta knocked it down and Kaede threw one of her smoke bombs inside. Shuichi and Maki ducked along the wall as two Exisal’s appeared from the smoke and began attacking. The detective whipped his head around. Where was Kaito? Where had Tsumugi stashed the astronaut? 

A metal door caught his attention. Quickly he dashed towards it. With his metal bat he bashed the doorknob until it clattered to the floor. 

“Move.” Maki jerked her thumb to the side. Like she’d done when Kokichi had first been drugged she kicked out with her leg and the door caved. 

“What the-!?” A familiar voice cried out from inside. The astronaut was as he appeared in the video feed, still yanking against his chains. His hair seemed more disheveled than usual but other than that he seemed unharmed. 

“Kaito!” Shuichi almost felt tears spring to his eyes. 

“Ha! I was fucking right!” Miu cackled as she slipped between the detective and assassin to get inside, “We knew you were in here ya fucking idiot!” 

“How did you..” Kaito stared at them while Miu removed the chains around his wrists, “What is going on?” 

“We’re rescuing you and that other degenerate male.” Tenko rolled her eyes. 

“C’mon let’s get out of here!” Shuichi grabbed Kaito’s arm. They all began running out of the boiler room and out into the open. 

“What the- where the hell are we going!?” The astronaut yelped. 

“Away from here!” He shouted. 

There were not enough words in the entire world to describe the sheer panic flowing through his veins as he ran. It wasn’t like the Exisals where particularly fast, there wasn’t much chance of them catching up. He guessed it was just the adrenaline pumping through his system. Angie shouted that Atua was telling her that they were to go the dorms. As hesitant as he was to listen to her possibly imaginary deity Shuichi didn’t see any better option. So, that’s what they did. 

Once inside they locked the doors. The detective collapsed onto the stairs, breathing hard. 

“Okay...what is going on? Why do all of you have weapons?” Kaito managed through gasps. Shuichi swallowed hard and shakily stood. 

“We’re rescuing Kokichi.”


	13. The Charge

Korekiyo quickly bandaged Kaito’s raw wrists while Kaede and Shuichi relayed what they knew. So Tsumugi was making a game of this huh? Everyone seemed tense and agitated. Even more so the longer they stayed there. 

“Come on, Kork can’t you wrap his damn hands any faster!?” Miu cried. The anthropologist merely shrugged and kept diligently working, “We’re running out of time before the fucking shota croaks!” 

“He’s...not dying anymore, Miu.” Kaito muttered quietly. 

“He’s not?” Himiko asked. 

“No.” He let out a long sigh, “Before she stuck me in that room Tsumugi gave him something that would stop the poison in him. But as long as she has him in that damn case he won’t wake up.” 

“Case? What case?” Rantaro frowned. 

“Tsumugi put him in a glass coffin.” The astronaut growled, “Said something like he wouldn’t age or anything while he was in there.” 

“Hmm. Interesting.” Korekiyo tied off the end of the bandages and sat back with a thoughtful expression, “I wonder what equipment she has to make that possible.” 

“Do you know where they are?” Shuichi asked, leaning forward in interest, “Where she’s keeping him?” 

“In the same tower that he was first drugged.” Kaito flexed and unflexed his fists, “She’s got three Exisals and Monokuma guarding him.” 

“That ain’t nothing against all of us.” Miu brandished a rather large hammer, “That bitch can eat her fuckin heart out!” 

“Miu is right!” Gonta beamed brightly, “We no give up! We going to save Kokichi!” 

“Our numbers do give us an advantage.” Kirumi nodded. 

“My MP is at full charge today!” Himiko clutched her weapon tightly. 

“Now we’re sure to win!” Tenko all but tackled the magician down with the force of her hug, “With Himiko’s magic on our side Tsumugi and Monokuma will surely fall at our feet!” 

“I think we have a good chance.” Maki shrugged. 

“With Atua watching over us I know we will succeed!” Angie giggled. 

“So we just go to the tower?” Rantaro asked. 

“Since we don’t know where exactly the Exisals and Monokuma are we should be careful.” Kaede supplied. 

“We still got a ways to go, but we’re closer than before.” Ryoma idly tossed a metal ball up and down. 

“We have to at least try right?” Kiibo raised his shoulders to where his ears would be if he were human. 

“Yeah.” Shuichi stepped forward. A striking thought hit the astronaut then. He couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips. Before he knew it he was laughing. 

“Oi what the fuck is so funny!?” Miu demanded. 

“Sorry..sorry.” Kaito put his hands up, “I was just thinking about what he’d say if he could see us right now. Gearing up to save him and all.” 

“He’d probably call us all idiots.” Maki rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah probably.” The astronaut leaned slightly back with a smile. Then he stood, “Alright what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” 

This time, Kaito swore he’d stop at nothing to make sure Kokichi got out of this alive. Even if it cost him his own life. 

\---- 

There wasn’t anything at the base of the stairs. 

Or on the stairs themselves as they ascended. 

Or in front of the somehow fixed door to that room. 

“That must mean they’re behind it right?” Kaito glanced back at Shuichi. The detective nervously shrugged, “Okay. Maki-roll?” 

“What? And don’t call me that.” 

“Think you could break the door down again?” 

“Probably.” 

Maki stepped slightly back, then kicked out. This time when her foot connected with the door nothing really happened. The wood moved back a bit but other than that….no dice. 

“What the?” She blinked in surprise. 

“She must’ve reinforced the door.” Shuichi took his chin in his hand, “Gonta, you try.” 

“Alright! Gonta do his best!” 

The entomologist took Maki’s place. He struck out with one of his massive fists. The door moved considerably more but didn’t quite give. 

“Just a few more times big guy!” Kaede cheered. 

“Go Gonta!” Angie joined in, “Let Atua’s strength flow through you!” 

“Okay!” Gonta grinned. Two or three hits and it looked like the door was just about to break. Just as the wood cracked and gave way a different noise ran through the air. Kaito couldn’t make out quite what it was until Shuichi suddenly cried out. 

“Gonta duck!! It’s a spring gun!”


	14. The Choice

Gonta leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being shot in the chest. The bullet instead went into his shoulder. The entomologist crashed against the floor. 

“Gonta!” Kaede knelt at his side. 

“Gonta okay…” He shakily smiled, “Shuichi warned in time for Gonta to move.” 

“I’ll stay with him.” Korekiyo took out more bandages, “The rest of you go.” 

“Atua is telling me to assist!” Angie plucked a roll out of the anthropologist’s hands. 

“Gonta will be fine. Friends go save Kokichi!” 

“Alright. We’ll be back for you guys okay?” Kaito nodded. They nodded back. With his heart in his throat he turned and slipped into the room. He was careful to avoid the trip wire triggered by the door collapsing inward. 

“Puhuhu looks like your missing a few members of your party!” A familiar and hated giggle came from the rafters. 

“Did you trap the door?” Maki growled, pointing her crossbow up at the bear. 

“Whaaaaat? Little old me?” Monokuma jumped down to the middle of the floor, “Of course I wouldn’t do that! That was all Tsumugi!” 

“And where the fuck is she?” Miu narrowed her eyes, “Hiding like a fuckin coward?” 

“Where do you think?” If possible the bear would’ve probably been rolling his eyes, “She’s with our sleeping beauty of course!” He gestured towards two doors, “Behind one of those doors is the one you seek! Behind the other, three Exisals prepared to shoot to kill at the slightest movement! Choose wisely...upupupu!” 

Then he was gone.

“Shit.” Kaito ran a hand through his hair. 

“Um...what should we do? We can’t just….guess can we?” Kiibo asked worriedly. 

“Of course not!” Kaede gasped. 

“Nyeh this is such a pain…” Himiko groaned, “My spells can’t detect what’s behind doors…” 

“Hold on, I think I have an idea.” Shuichi crept forward, placing his ear against one door. After a few minutes he went to the other door. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Rantaro raised an eyebrow. 

“I...can’t hear anything. On either door.” The detective frowned, eyebrows meeting in the center of us forehead, “The Exisals are incredibly loud, usually….so why is it so quiet?” 

“So you think it’s possible Monokuma was lying?” Kirumi glanced up at the ceiling. 

“I’m not sure….I really don’t want to risk it just on the possibility he was.” He shook his head. 

“How about we just open both doors at the same time?” Tenko suggested, “We just don’t stand directly in front of the door while we do it?” 

“Oh...that didn’t occur to me…” 

“Of course it didn’t you degenerate male.” 

“I think we should give it a shot.” Kaito nodded. 

“If you think so.” 

Kaito, Shuichi, Maki, Rantaro, and Kaede went towards the door on the right, Himiko, Tenko, Kirumi, Ryoma, Miu, and Kiibo to the other. 

“Ready?” 

“When you are.” 

“1….2…..3!” 

Both doors flew open. Each group braced themselves for any kind of attack. Nothing happened. Kaito wearily peeked into the room, his breath catching in his throat. 

It was the glass casket. 

“Kokichi!” The astronaut cried, darting into the room before anyone could stop him. 

“Kaito wait!” Shuichi managed to get a few steps into the room before the door closed on the two of them. Both whirled around to see Tsumugi standing in front of the now closed exit with an eerie grin. On the other side of the door they could hear their classmates pounding on the door and calling their names. 

“So you made it after all Kaito?” The cosplayer giggled, “I was hoping you would.” 

“What? Why!?” Kaito grit his teeth and stepped between her and the casket. 

“Because you’re the hero of the story duh.” She put her hands on her hips, staring at him it what looked like exasperation, “It wouldn’t make much sense if one of the supporting characters saved the sleeping prince in the end would it?” 

“You...you’re playing out the fairy tale aren’t you?” Shuichi’s face began to lose all color, “That’s why you’re doing this, making a game out of it….” 

“I guess.” Tsumugi shrugged, “It has been pretty fun.” She reached into her jacket and took out a syringe and a small bottle of blue liquid. 

“Is that-” 

“The counteractive for the sedative? Yeah.” Her gaze shifted between Kaito and the casket, “Hmm what test should I have you pass to save him?” 

“There doesn’t need to be a test at all!” Kaito shouted. 

“Oh I know!” Tsumugi put the items back in her jacket, bringing out a tablet, “Let’s see how your friends out there fair against my Exisals.” 

“What!? NO!” Both Kaito and Shuichi cried out. The astronaut made a move towards her, but she easily ducked and popped back up next to the casket.

“Get away from him!” Kaito clenched his hands into fists and his sides. 

“You could go out there and help them, but then I’d initiate a program that would suck all the air out of this glass coffin.” She tapped lightly on the glass, “Or you could stay in here and fight me, but everyone out there dies at the hands on my Exisals. It’s him, or all of them.” 

The astronaut froze where he was. What kind of choice was that? Either they go out and save their friends….but Kokichi dies….or Kokichi lives and the rest of them die? No! That wasn’t fair! 

“What about a third option?” Kaito leveled his gaze with the cosplayer. 

“Third option?” Tsumugi raised an eyebrow. 

“Kaito what are you…” Shuichi stepped behind him. 

“What if I take his place?”


	15. The Sacrifice

“What?” 

Tsumugi clearly hadn’t been expecting that response. 

“You heard me. What if I agreed to take his place?” Kaito crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Kaito no!” Shuichi grabbed onto his coat with a desperate and pleading expression, “You can’t do that!” 

“I can’t let anyone else die either.” He sighed, “What do you say Tsumugi? You going to do it or not?” 

“Well...it would certainly be a twist…” The cosplayer’s eyes were hidden by the glint in her glasses, “The hero becoming the sleeping prince? I can almost see the horror on everyone’s faces when they come in to discover what’s happened.” She began to giggle softly, “Oh but most of all the reaction from the sleeping beauty himself! The despair he’ll go through knowing his hero gave his life for his! Especially when he believes he isn’t worth it…” She went off into more incoherent rambling as she made her way over to a small cabinet. There she brought out a familiar needle with the clear liquid inside. The astronaut’s heart began to pound in his ears. Tsumugi paused, pushing her glasses up her face, “Should I let you wake him or wait…?” 

“You...you’re really going to do it…?” Shuichi took a few shaking steps back. 

“Shuichi...please...get out of here.” Kaito could look him in the eye, choosing to stare at the wall instead. 

“What? I can’t-” 

“Go Shuichi!” 

“I...please don’t do this….” 

“You have to trust me, okay?” 

“O-okay...I’ll trust you Kaito..” With one last hesitant and frightened look the detective slipped out of the room. 

So it was just Kaito, Tsumugi, and the glass casket. 

“So are you ready?” The cosplayer tilted her head, holding up the syringe. 

“Yeah yeah.” He glared daggers at her, “Just get it over with.” 

Tsumugi stepped forward. Kaito held his arm out, rolling his sleeve up. She reached out and grabbed his wrist with a bruising grip. The needle hovered just above one of his veins. 

Now. 

The astronaut took ahold of Tsumugi’s arm with his free hand. In her surprise the grip around his wrist faltered. He was able to snatched the syringe from her and turn it against her. He sunk the needle into her skin, and pushed the plunger. 

“Well played….hero…” Tsumugi chuckled before dropping straight to the floor. 

He didn’t waste any time searching her jacket pockets for the blue vial. The syringe apparently paired with it had broken in her fall. There didn’t seem to be any others that he could find. Kaito dashed to the glass casket. He quickly found the mechanism Tsumugi had used to open and close it before. With a hiss the lid popped open and he could see Kokichi fully. 

Tsumugi had dressed him in a purple outfit that you’d see a prince at a renaissance fair wear. A dash of make up adored his face, only accentuating his dollike nature. In his hands, which were folded over over chest, was a purple rose. 

Kaito felt his cheeks heat up as he realized his first thought was that Kokichi looked….adorable. 

He almost didn’t look real. Like if he reached out to touch him he’d feel porcelain. It didn’t register properly when he finally willed himself to move and gently lift the little leader from the coffin. He sat down on the ground, placing Kokichi’s head on his lap. It took some fiddling to get the cap off the damn bottle but he managed it. The astronaut debated on how to get the substance into his system. There weren’t any syringes that he could use and he wasn’t comfortable with just pouring it down his throat….. Oh but what if…. 

Kaito brought the bottle to his lips, getting a good half of the bottle in his mouth. He tilted the little leader’s head back and pressed his lips against Kokichi’s. The liquid poured from his mouth into Kokichi’s and down his throat. To help him swallow he gently rubbed his neck. Kaito pulled back and gathered the little leader into his arms again. For a few tense minutes nothing happened. Did he not give him enough? Did he give him too much? Oh god what if it all went into his lungs? Was that even the right thing to do!? 

His panic was broken by a soft groan. 

“Kokichi?” Kaito tightened his grip. The little leader’s face scrunched up and he turned his face into the astronaut’s chest. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. His normally sharp and piercing gaze was fuzzy and distant. Confusion washed over his features, “Hey, Kokichi, it’s alright I got you.” Tears of relief formed in his eyes. 

“K...Kaito?” Kokichi asked quietly. 

“You’re awake….oh thank fuck you’re awake.” He brought the little leader closer to his chest, holding him tightly while tears streamed down his cheeks, “We were all so worried….it worked you’re okay…” 

“Kaito….what happened..?” Kokichi’s tiny, too tiny, body began shaking. Kaito pulled back to see his eyes wide and darting about the room. He looked so frightened, so scared. Just like he’d sounded on the other side of the door what felt an eternity ago, “Why….why can’t I move…?” 

“It’s probably a side effect of whatever drug she gave you.” Kaito shifted him so he could be sat up and lean against him, “That and three days of not moving has bound to have some effect on you.” 

“Did...anyone…” 

“Did anyone die? No. You don’t have to worry about that.” He put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “We’re all okay. And you’ll be too.” Kokichi’s confused look only grew more so, an almost incredulous look in his eye, “What? What is it?” 

“What the hell am I wearing?”


	16. The Awakening

The moment Shuichi stepped outside the room he was beset on all sides by questions. His brain was too fuzzy with shock to properly register what was being said. Suddenly he was on the floor, his head in someone’s lap. 

“Shuichi, are you okay?” Kaede’s voice broke through. It was her he was laying on…. 

“Oi get the fuck up we don’t got all day!” Miu poked the side of his head. 

“Huh..what?” The fuzziness in his brain vanished as he sat up, “What happened?” 

“You came out of that room and then just….fell.” Maki knelt to his level with furrowed brows, “What happened? Where’s Kaito?” 

“Still in there I’m guessing.” Ryoma jerked a thumb towards the door. 

“Why hasn’t he come out yet?” Himiko fiddled with the brim of her hat. 

“Tsumugi….she-” Before Shuichi could say more he heard the door knob turn. Everyone’s heads whipped around and their bodies tensed. Tsumugi was coming out to brag about how she’d won he just knew it! The door swung open and a figure cautiously stepped out. 

“Kaito!” The detective scrambled to his feet and stumbled towards him. He took not two steps before freezing. The astronaut wasn’t alone. Clutched in his arms was a tiny, shivering, purple haired boy, “Kokichi!” 

“Nng...ow.” Kokichi cringed against the light. 

“You’re both alright!” Kaede rushed to his side with happy tears in her eyes, “Thank god we were so worried!” 

“How did you…” Tenko peeked inside the room, then stepped back with her mouth pressed in a thin line, “Did you kill her you degenerate male?” She shot towards Kaito. 

“Of course not!” The astronaut protested, “She came at me with a needle and I just turned it against her. She’s probably fine.” 

“Should we feel happy about that?” Kiibo asked, “Because I...I don’t.” 

“I suggest we restrain her until she wakes up.” Ryoma stepped forward, “Maybe then we’ll get answers on how to escape this place.” 

“I agree.” Kirumi nodded. 

The two of them vanished into the room. Shuichi returned his attention to the newly awakened little leader. 

“So...how are you feeling?” 

“Mmm tired…” Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. 

“Tired!? You little shit you’ve been asleep for three fucking days!” Miu squeaked. He opened his mouth, most likely to throw back one of his usual remarks. But then his expression suddenly changed and he looked sick. A soft gagging sound came from his throat. 

“Hold on.” Kaito gently set him on the ground and dashed into the room, coming back out with a small plastic tub. The astronaut helped Kokichi grasp it. While the little leader heaved up what little was still in his system Shuichi and Kaito rubbed circles into his back. After a few minutes it seemed to have passed. The only thing to come up out of his stomach was acid. Not surprising considering he hadn’t eaten in three days, “You good?” A shaky nod. 

“Are you sick?” Maki pressed her hand to his forehead. 

“No…?” Kokichi leaned back against Kaito’s chest, keeping a tight grip on the bucket in his hands. 

“It’s probably the drugs still in your system.” Shuichi sat back on his heels. He got a noncommittal hum in response. 

“So...I’ve been asleep for three days?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Was I always in this stupid outfit or not?” 

“No that was….new…” Kaito sighed, “For the most part you were just on my bed.” 

“Don’t worry the space idiot’s too macho to do anything perverted when you were there!” Miu cackled. 

“M-miu!” The astronaut’s cheeks went bright red. Kokichi quietly giggled, his eyes beginning to fall shut. 

“Hey, Kokichi, stay awake for a little longer okay?” Shuichi reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

A couple pairs of footsteps approached. Angie, Korekiyo and Gonta entered. As soon as the entomologist laid eyes on Kokichi he rushed forward. He lifted him off the floor and held him tight. 

“Kokichi! Gonta happy to see you awake!” 

“Ah Gonta don’t crush him!” Kaito yelped, standing up quickly. 

“Oh good. He’s conscious now.” Korekiyo sighed. 

“Praise be to Atua!” 

“G-gonta...what happened to your sh-shoulder?” Kokichi’s little body was beginning to shiver more violently than before. 

 

“Oh! Gonta get caught in trap opening door!” The entomologist grinned, “But Gonta fine! Friends patch Gonta up good as new!” 

“Oh…” 

They talked amongst themselves for a while, trying to keep Kokichi conscious and speaking to them. Gonta eventually relinquished his hold on the little leader, handing him off to Kaito. Shuichi noticed that the astronaut was extremely protective of him. He would briefly look nervous whenever anyone got too close or when Kokichi would gag again. He also noticed Kokichi seemed particularly clingy to the astronaut, hesitant to let go. Ryoma and Kirumi eventually came out of the other room with Tsumugi bound between them. She was still unconscious. From past experience it would be a while before she woke up. 

They may still be stuck in this weird and terrifying place. They may still be in danger of being killed. But for that moment, everything was fine. 

They’d captured the mastermind, and the sleeping beauty had been awakened.


	17. The Normality

Kokichi felt like crap to be honest. 

Kirumi insisted on him at least eating something and drinking some water before he did anything else. He didn’t think it was a good idea with how his stomach felt like it was twisted in knots. But both she and Kaito made it clear that it was not up for debate. It’s not like he had the energy to argue with them anyway. He’d let them baby him for now. 

Currently he was curled up on Kaito’s bed as the astronaut fussed over him. 

“You sure you don’t need anything?” He asked for the millionth time. 

“M’fine Kaito….” Kokichi waved a hand in his direction. 

“You’re not fine!” Kaito sat down on the edge of the bed, “You’re still shaking and you’re barely able to move on your own.” 

“Not like there’s anything you can do about it.” He rolled his eyes. He let out a rather undignified squeak when he was lifted off the bed. Suddenly he found himself in the astronauts arms, “What are you-” 

“Just shut up and let me at least help you keep warm for a bit.” 

“Uh...okay…?” 

Although Kokichi would never say it aloud, he kind of liked being held like this. Kaito was warmer than the bed, which was nice. Plus there was the steady sound of his heartbeat in his ear. Before he knew it he’d drifted off to sleep. 

\---- 

About an hour after Kokichi fell asleep in his arms Kaito heard a knock at the door. He sighed, gently setting the little leader on his bed. 

It was Shuichi, not particularly surprising. The detective stepped just inside the door with a nervous expression. 

“What’s up, Shuichi?” Kaito raised an eyebrow, a flutter of worry in his chest. 

“Well...Tsumugi is awake and I wanted to see...if maybe Kokichi wanted to talk to her.” Shuichi’s mouth twisted into a deep frown, “She says she’ll only talk to the ‘main characters’ and not us ‘supporting cast.’” 

“That means me and Kokichi doesn’t it?” He let out a breath, glancing back at Kokichi, “We’ll have to see what he has to say about it when he wakes up.” 

“How long has he been asleep?” 

“Bout an hour.” 

“Should we…?” 

“Wake him up? Uh...well this is something he’d want to know about knowing him.” 

Kaito walked over to the bed, shaking the little leader’s shoulder, “Hey Kokichi, I need you to wake up for a bit.” His delicate features screwed up into an annoyed pout as he groaned. 

“No...goway…” Kokichi pushed his hand away. 

“Kokichi. C’mon you’ll get to get back at Tsumugi if you wake up.” The astronaut began poking his cheek. Kokichi finally opened his eyes to stare up at him with a perplexed look. 

“What does...Tsumugi have to do with this?” 

“You...don’t remember?” Shuichi frowned. 

“Remember what Shuichi?” The little leader squinted suspisciously at them. 

“Tsumugi is the mastermind. The one who drugged you.” Kaito spat. 

“The cosplay freak?” Kokichi leaned back and began to giggle, “How does that….” He broke out into full on laughter, “I can’t...ahaha I can’t believe that she was the one behind this all this time! I never would’ve guessed it!” 

“You’re….taking this well…?” Shuichi leaned forward almost worriedly. Kokichi’s laughter abruptly turned to coughs. Kaito quickly sat him up and lightly patted his back. 

“Hey maybe don’t go full manic laughter for a bit okay?” The astronaut sighed. 

“Nope.” He grinned up at him for a minute before turning serious again, “So, what were you waking me up for?” 

“Tsumugi is awake and we’re trying to get information on how to leave out of her.” Shuichi flopped down on the bed next to them, “But she refuses to talk to any of us except you two.” 

“Why?” Kokichi raised an eyebrow. 

“She’s been acting out Sleeping Beauty basically. That’s why you were in that outfit and coffin when you woke up.” The detective ran a hand through his hair, “According to her the rest of us are just supporting cast. And the two of your are the main characters.”

“So that means we have to go talk to her?” The little leader groaned, “She’s not going to tell us how to get out just because you stopped her charade.” 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t try.” Kaito picked Kokichi up off the bed, a tiny squeak following suit. 

“I can walk just fine you idiot.” It wasn’t lost on Shuichi that the little leader buried his face in Kaito’s shoulder, probably hiding the reddening of his cheeks. 

“Even if the drug has left your system, which I don’t think it has, you haven’t been using your legs in three days.” The astronaut shot back as he moved towards the door, “You’ll just have to put up with being carried around for a little while longer.” 

“What kind of leader lets his subordinates carry him around all day!?” 

“A lazy one?” 

“I’m not a lazy leader Kaito I am an evil one. So I demand to be put down.” 

“Not happening.” 

“Eh!? Kaito you’re so meeeaaaan.” 

Shuichi couldn’t help but giggle at the sound of the two bickering down the hall. 

Looks like things were starting to get back to normal.


	18. The End

Kokichi had protested the entire way to where they were keeping Tsumugi. Really out of principle than any desire to walk on his own. 

So now he sat across from the mastermind, Tsumugi Shirogane, the person who almost killed him. 

“Aight let’s get straight to it.” Kokichi leaned back dramatically in his chair, “Are you gonna let us out or not?” 

“I haven’t really decided yet.” Tsumugi giggled. 

“Ugh whyyyy they beat your stupid game of pretend let’s just leeeaave.” He groaned, tilting his head back. 

“They?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“They. The others. What did you expect me to say we?” He rolled his eyes, “I didn’t do anything but pass out and almost die. They’re the ones who did all the work.” 

“I have a question for you, Kokichi.” 

“Huh? But I thought I was the one asking all the questions.” He whined, “Tsumugi you’re so mean not playing along with me! Kaito’s good cop and I’m bad cop! I guess that makes you the bad guy!” 

“How did you figure out who the original sleeping beauty was?” Tsumugi asked like he didn’t say anything at all. Well that was annoying. Did she actually believe he was going to tell her that? Hell no. 

“A supreme leader of evil never reveals his secrets.” Kokichi grinned eerily. 

“The Ultimate Supreme Leader turned into a sleeping prince….and the Ultimate Astronaut his hero…” Ugh she was gonna go off on a tangent wasn’t she? Nope. He was gonna shut that down before it started. 

“Hey.” His sudden serious tone seemed to have startled her, “Just give it up and let them leave. Keep me here all you want, organize another stupid killing game, I don’t care. But they won. They should get to leave.” 

“So you would offer to stay here if I agree to let them all go?” 

“Sure. Why not? Messing with you and Monokuma is pretty fun.” 

“I guess I’ll think about it…..” A smirk touched her lips, Kokichi sent her a similar look. 

“Then I think I’m done here!” He jumped to his feet, lacing his hand behind his head, “See ya round Tsumugi, hope you make the right choice!” 

With that he spun on his heel and walked out. Kaito was waiting just outside the door. Oh crap...he forgot that he said he’d be listening. From the expression on his face he most definitely heard what he said. Preparing himself to be yelled at he took a step away from the astronaut. Suddenly he was engulfed in a tight and almost….comforting hug. 

“What are you...doing?” Kokichi tensed and tried to get out of the embrace. 

“Don’t. Don’t stay here for the rest of us.” He could hear the tears in Kaito’s voice. 

“If I hadn’t brought it up she would have.” He stopped his struggling, sighing softly, “We both know it’s what she would want.” 

“Kokichi, please. Promise me if she lets us go you’ll leave with us.” 

“You know that even if I say yes it’ll mean nothing right? I am a liar y’know.” 

“I know. But still, I want to hear you say it.” 

“Alright fine. I promise.” 

\---- 

They really were perfect for each other. 

That’s what Tsumugi decided. Each willing to sacrifice themself for the other. Or others in Kokichi’s case. The only reason she was really entertaining the idea was because having the little leader by her side in a new killing game would certainly be...interesting. Not to mention the despair it would cause Kaito and the others to know that he was still trapped here. That he could very well be killed. 

But Kokichi was right, they did win. She lost right? That surely meant she had to let them go right? Without the ability to check on what the viewers were saying it was impossible to know what they wanted. 

Tsumugi sighed, and made her decision. 

\---- 

Shuichi wasn’t sure what to think when Tsumugi apparently called for him. Should he be nervous? Angry? Indifferent? Ugh he didn’t know. As if sensing his unease as he stood in front of the door Kaede took his hand and squeezed it. 

“Whatever happens I’m here with you okay?” She lightly kissed his cheek. Instantly he could feel his cheeks heating up. 

“Uh, y-yeah. Okay.” He nodded. The door opened with a faint creak, “So, you wanted to talk to me?” 

“Mhmm. I’ve decided what I’m going to do now.” The cosplayer tilted her head and smiled. 

“Okay?” He took a step forward, “And...what is that going to be?” 

“I’m going to let you all go.” 

\---- 

The outside world….he almost couldn’t remember what that was like. 

Kaito held on tightly to Kokichi’s arm. Making sure he came with them even though Tsumugi said that all of them could leave. They were told to go find a large complex on the other side of the town that this place was on the outskirts of. There ‘Team Danganronpa’ as they called themselves would help them figure out where they were supposed to go from there. Kaito didn’t really care though. He decided that wherever Kokichi went, he would go to. Of course when he told him that the little leader rolled his eyes and called him an idiot. But he didn’t tell him not to. Maybe he was just as nervous as he was. The grip he had on his arm certainly made it seem that way. 

“Hey, Kokichi.” The astronaut stopped walking for a second, glancing down at him, “Thanks.” 

“For what?” Kokichi frowned, staring up at him with a curious gaze. 

“Coming with us.” 

“Like I was actually going to stay there. Couldn’t you tell when I was lyyying?” 

Kaito laughed and began walking again. 

“Never change, Kokichi. Never change.” 

“You either, Kaito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god thanks for all the comments I've been getting on this! Love all you guys. 
> 
> I've been playing around with several ideas for another NDRV3 fic (oumota of course they're my bbies) 
> 
> 1) The Despair Experiment kind of a Hope's Peak/Future Foundation AU. The Remnants of Despair capture Kokichi. Bad things ensue. 
> 
> 2) Pregame Postgame Due to some meddling on Monokuma's part Shuichi seems to think everybody is out to either kill or hurt Kokichi. His solution is less than humane. 
> 
> 3) Twins and Troubles Ft the ouma twins Ken and Kokichi! The two switch places to fool the others into thinking that only Kokichi exists. But something troubling is happening to Ken.... 
> 
> Comment which one you'd like to read below!


End file.
